Tropes
by Ashley Renee
Summary: Even in an alternate universe, Kagome still can't seem to catch a break. At least she's not the only one. Series of crossover one shots that focuses on the tropes that encompass Kagome's character.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Trope #49: Ordinary Junior High School Student**

**Crossover: YuYu Hakusho**

* * *

Kagome really wasn't sure what she was expecting after the well had closed. Maybe (hopefully) a normal life?

Ha, as if there was anything normal about her anymore. The scene in front of her was proof of that.

It would only happen to her, wouldn't it?

Looking back at it now, staying late at practice hadn't been her best idea especially with her track record. And taking that shortcut home had been an even worse plan. She really should have known better by now.

Because now, standing at the foot of the alleyway, was a boy who was probably around her age. He had slicked back hair and was wearing a school uniform from one of the nearby middle schools. He was fighting and losing against what looked to be a shadow demon.

She had half a mind to turn back now. Neither of them had noticed her yet. And she was done with that life. Helping would only bring her more trouble, of that she was sure.

But the stupid boy got himself cornered. The shadow demon had him against one of the building's wall by the neck.

Sighing tiredly, she readied her bow and notched an arrow (at least one good thing had come out of her staying late at kyudo practice). Aiming carefully, she patiently waited until she had a perfect show before release the arrow.

It hit the demon right in the neck, instantly purifying it to ash. The boy dropped to the ground, landing rather forcibly on his ass.

She promptly turned back around to head home. She didn't care what the boy was involved in as there was now way she was letting herself get suckered into that kind of life again. But as usual fate had other plans (which included it's continuation of screwing with her life).

"Yo, what the hell was that," the boy yelled as he jogged to catch up with her. Kagome attempted to ignore him as she trekked back home. He was having none of that though, and rudely grabbed her arm.

Kagome quickly wrenched her arm free and glared at the other boy. "Watch it, buddy," she all but growled out.

"Who the hell are you," he rudely asked.

"What does that matter, jerk. The demon's dead, I saved your sorry butt, now just leave me alone," she snapped back as she resumed her walk towards the shrine.

"Hey," he protested, falling a few steps behind her as she walked. "I had everything under control."

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. With a wry smile, she teased, "Sure you did, tough guy."

"Whatever," he replied with a pout. Kagome had to stifle a laugh at his expression and instead asked, "Why are you still following me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, as he gave her legs a once over. "What can I say, I'm a fan of the uniform."

Kagome tensed up and froze for a second, before picking up her stride, clearly annoyed. "Pervert."

"Name's, Yusuke, not pervert." He smirked as he matched her pace, now walking besides her. "So, what's your name anyway?"

"Pervert suits you fine," Kagome shot back, but decided to humor him by answering. "Kagome."

"So Kagome, how did you kill that demon back there," Yusuke curiously asked.

Kagome smirked at him as they reached the foot of the shrine's staircase. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

**AN**: This is a challenge a friend of mine issued me. I plan on doing a total of 75 tropes from the trope list on if you're curious. Feel free to send me pairings or crossovers you'd like to see.

Next up: Freaky is Cool


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm not totally happy with Freaky is Cool, so I'm gonna hold off of on submitting it for now. So here's one I had way too much fun writing. Expect another chapter on this one sometime down the road.

**Trope #75: White Magician Girl**

**Crossover: Fairy Tail**

* * *

There wasn't an inch of Lucy that didn't hurt. Though she hadn't been apart of Team Natsu long, she had a feeling this was going to become a familiar thing.

Even Erza was looking a little worse for the wear.

"We should probably go see Kagome before heading back to the guild," the red head spoke, changing directions. The others automatically fell in step behind her, following her lead.

Lucy was confused though. She didn't remember meeting anyone named Kagome, and hadn't heard of her in Sorcerer Weekly. "Who's Kagome?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet," Erza said, surprised at the news. Kagome was usually the first to welcome new recruits. As if reading her thoughts, Gray lazily replied, "She's been on that solo mission. Should be back by now."

"Great then let's go see her," Natsu happily cried as he sped up. Happy cheered him on, eager to see her as well. She always had some yummy fish on hand for him.

"So, what's this Kagome like," Lucy asked, curious about the mage she had yet to meet.

Natsu excitedly answered her, "She's the best. She's always patching me and Happy up."

"Oh, so she's a healer," Lucy speculated. Gray nodded his head and said with a smirk, "The best there is."

As the group approached a small house at the end of a quiet street, the large, blonde form of Laxus suddenly stormed out. He looked angrier than usual.

"Fine, be stubborn," he yelled, slamming the door behind him. He paid Team Natsu no attention as he stalked off.

Natsu went right ahead, unbothered by the scene, and barged into this mysterious Kagome's home. The other three followed, Lucy a little more hesitant. Though her companions had no boundaries, she was unsure about just barging into her home.

"Hey, Kagome," Natsu yelled, as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

Lucy took in the older girl's home in awe. There was an impressive looking bow right by the doorway. And tons of books, old and new, were littered all over the place along with various maps. Some depicted places she had never even heard of before.

Tentatively she leafed through a nearby book. It was an older edition that was slowly falling apart. It was mostly written in a language she didn't understand, but seemed to be about alternate dimensions.

Crazy.

"You know, I should start charging you guys," Kagome chuckled, as she met her guests in her living room. She seemed rather nonplused about their unexpected arrival, and Lucy guessed she must be used to it.

She was a rather pretty mage, and Lucy wondered why she had never been in Sorcerer's Weekly. Though she couldn't help but notice how red her eyes were, as if she had been crying.

"And put your shirt back on, perv," Kagome scolded as approached the blonde to introduce herself. "Sorry, we met haven't yet. I'm Hi-Kagome Higurashi."

Lucy smiled and replied in kind, missing the slight hiccup in her introduction. "Lucy Heartfilia. It's good to meet you."

"I'm not a pervert," Gray yelled back. Kagome rolled her eyes and snapped, "Says the guy already down to his boxers."

"Gray," Erza yelled, eyes flashing with rage. The ice mage gulped and hurriedly grabbed his clothes.

"Alright, whose first," she asked, clapping her hands together.

Natsu was tempted to raise his hand, but instead pushed Lucy forward. "You go first."

"I don't really need it," she hesitantly replied. She was mainly sore, and doubted healing would do her any good. A day of rest was really all she needed.

Kagome only smiled gently as she laid one hand supportively on her shoulder and placed another on her forehead. At first, Lucy wondered if she was supposed to feel anything. Then a second later she felt it, whatever it was, wash over her.

It was like sunshine mixed with the comforting feeling her celestial magic gave her and the warmth of her mother's hug. It was amazing.

"Wow," was really all she could say. And just like that the feeling was gone, far too quickly for her liking. But it left her feeling better than ever.

Watching the process was just as fascinating as being healed. A pink light emitted from her hand as it washed over Natsu. She wondered what the dragon slayer felt after going through the same thing.

"Amazing, right," Natsu nudged the celestial mage in the side once he was done, and Kagome had moved on to Erza.

"Yeah. I've never felt anything like that before," she replied, still awestruck. "It's beyond normal healing magic."

Natsu grinned and said, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Before she could ask more, Kagome declared, "All right, you guys are good as new."

"Thank, Kagome," Gray was the first to thank her, quickly followed by everyone else. Kagome waved off their gratitude. "It's no big deal. You guys are my guildmates, it's the least I can do."

The way she said guildmates bothered Lucy for some reason. She ignored it for now though, Kagome was too kind of a person to think negatively about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trope #27: Freaky is Cool**

**Crossover: Blue Exorcist**

* * *

True Cross Academy was really her only choice. Having spent most of her time in the past had really screwed up her academic life. And after getting kicked out of her last high school for too many absences, she didn't have too many options.

Though at least the school had a good reputation. On her own there was no way she would have gotten in. But here, she was a legacy and Mephisto had been more than happy to create room for her. Especially after, he found out just what she could do.

Her first morning of school had gone smoothly…so far. But this school was an exorcism school, and she was expecting something weird to happen, particularly with her track record.

And it came during lunch.

She was eating out in the courtyard when a small, black demon cat settled in her lap. It had two tails, and could talk.

So naturally, she spent the next ten minutes gushing over the creature. She happily shared half her food with him.

"So, what's you name little guy," she asked as she began to rub the cat's belly. He let out a delighted meow.

"Kuro! There you are," Rin yelled as he ran up to the pair. Kagome looked up, startled to see the half-demon so suddenly.

She looked between the two demons before asking, "Oh, is this your familiar?"

"Yeah," he answered, as he took a seat besides the girl. Kuro didn't look like he was leaving the girl's lap any time soon. "Hey, you know what Kuro is. Are you part of the exorcist program?"

"Yeah, just transferred so today's going to be my first day," she replied with a bright smile. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Okumura Rin," He replied, returning the smile as he took the seat besides her. Kagome nodded her head, glad to meet someone as friendly as Rin. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"So what kind of half-demon are you? Normally, I'm pretty good at sensing that kind of stuff," Kagome curiously asked before flinching. That was a rather personal, and rude question to ask. She wasn't too sure how half demons were treated in this time either. "Sorry if that seems kind of personal. You don't have to tell me."

"It's uh, it's cool. I'm surprised you can tell so easily. Most people can't," he uneasily replied, sidestepping the issue as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"I'm a priestess. My sixth sense is better than most, " Kagome answered as she turned to Kuro and resumed his belly rub. "Oh, and your tail is showing by the way. It's pretty cool."

"Uhh, th-thanks," he stuttered out, his face flushed in embarrassment at the sudden compliment.

"You're not freaked out by me. Shouldn't you be…I don't know, trying to exorcise me and my demon cat," he bluntly asked. That's usually the first reaction he got when others found out he was a half demon.

Kagome laughed and said, "No way. This little guy's too cute for me to purify."

Rin rolled his eyes as Kuro let out a practically loud, purr. He hadn't seen the cat take to someone so quickly. But Kagome seemed pretty cool herself. Cram school was definitely going to get interesting with her joining in.

* * *

**AN**: Still not quite happy with this one, but oh well. Next up is a Gekkan Shoujo Noazaki-kun crossover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trope #72: Tsundere**

**Crossover: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

* * *

It started off as normal a day as ever. Hori and Sakura were busy with their usual duties while Nozaki took a phone call from Ken in the other room. It was surprisingly peaceful.

Until Nozaki re-entered the room.

Whatever Ken had told him, he had obviously taken pretty bad. Sakura knew that the slightest bit of criticism from the editor could greatly upset the mangaka, and so she placed down her inking tools. Turning to the taller boy, she asked, "What's wrong, Nozaki-kun?"

He dropped his head into his hands as he dramatically mumbled between his fingers, "I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure. What did Ken-san say," Sakura patiently asked.

"He still hates, Suzuki," he continued to mumble.

Hori resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing just as well as Sakura, the other boy's penchant for blowing everything out of proportion. So he asked, "What exactly did he say?"

The taller boy finally looked up to answer his assistants more clearly. "He said Suzuki is boring and needs more character development."

Sakura deflated. Nozaki knew that already. His earlier attempts had done nothing to fix his protagonist's character. Instead of pointing that out (it would only be pointless) she said, "You just need to look for ore character references. You need someone to inspire, Suzuki. Like, Mikorin does for Mamiko."

"Weren't you using Kashima as a reference," Hori asked, returning to his duties now that the meltdown had been mostly avoided. Nozaki picked up a few of his notes as he replied, "Just a few of her attributes. Suzuki isn't a flirt."

"Well, what are you looking for exactly," Hori inquired.

"Hmmm," Nozaki hummed thoughtfully as he thought hard about his light haired protagonist. Sakura and Hori felt a headache coming on. Shouldn't he already know this?

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nozaki finally answered, "Someone who is loyal, kind, caring, smart, and strong."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief as she pointed out, "Doesn't that sound too perfect. A character has to have some flaws, don't you think?"

Nozaki instantly deflated again as he admitted, "You're right."

"Actually, I know someone who fits what you're looking for pretty well," Hori suddenly spoke up as he looked up from his work. "Meet me before school starts tomorrow."

* * *

"You guys made it," Hori greeted the two underclassmen as he met them outside the archer club's entrance. "Let's hurry. They're about to start."

The three peeked around the corner. A row of students were lined up, wearing traditional dark hakamas and white kimonos, carefully aiming their long bows.

"What are we looking at here, Hori-senpai," Sakura asked, feeling a little uncomfortable that they were spying on the club.

"Not a what, a who. The girl giving orders at the end," he pointed out.

Sakura followed his gaze. And she was surprised she hadn't noticed the girl earlier. She was probably about Seo's height with long black hair and startling blue eyes. Something about her presence commanded attention, sort of like Kashima.

She was busy, patiently going over something about an upcoming competition.

"That's Higurashi Kagome, a classmate of mine. She's also captain of the archery club, in the school's top thirty students, on the track team, and sometimes fills in for members of the drama club," Hori explained.

"Wow," Sakura stated, impressed a student could accomplish so much. She was almost too good to be true.

"She is impressive," Nozaki stated as he continued to stare at the girl, trying to picture her as Suzuki. "And she had all the character traits I mentioned?"

Hori nodded his head as he steadily avoided their gazes. Nozaki and Sakura were starting to get curious as to what he was hiding.

He finally caved and explained, "Well yeah, she does. But she's also..." he trailed off, struggling to find the right words to describe his friend.

"Also what," Nozaki pressed.

"Oi, Koda, what did I say about treating your bow with respect," Kagome suddenly yelled as she stomped over to the member in question who had been twirling around his long bow. Though he easily towered over her the boy, Koda they correctly assumed, was cowering beneath her withering glare as she reamed into him.

"She has a bit of a temper," Hori admitted. "She usually is pretty nice. Just don't get on her bad side."

"So, she's a tsundere," Noazaki and Sakura thought at the same time. Looking back at the girl, they saw she was now smiling encouragingly at the other members.

"We should have her meet, Mikorin," Nozaki suddenly stated, wanting to see the chemistry between the two.

"Eh, we can't just force-," Sakura started to protest before Hori cut her off. "Leave it to me, Nozaki."

* * *

Kagome sighed, unsure why she was doing this. Sure, Hori was her friend, but acting? Surely, there were others who were better suited for this than her.

Besides, didn't that second year usually star in his plays?

And as soon as Kagome reached the entrance to the clubroom where he was waiting of her, she asked him (she probably should have earlier, before blindly agreeing).

"Oh, we just need your help for Friday's show. Kashima, has a family obligation that day," he explained.

"But why me," she asked. He shrugged and answered, "You're the only one who fits the part. And don't act like you can't act. You were a regular member until you quit at the start of the school year."

"But-," she tried to protest before he cut her off. "You still owe me."

He had her there. She gave in with a huff as she said, "Fine. So, what's this play about anyways?"

"A gender flip. It's about a princess who has to rescue her prince."

Kagome snorted in amusement at that. Still she followed her classmate to the stage. There were the usual club members, busy trying to work on the set, a few students she had seen around school but hadn't actually met, and Hori's star troublemaker herself. She was surrounded by a horde of bickering fangirls who were distracting the club members, destroying the set, and looked to be terrorizing a red headed student.

Hori looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

Taking pity on her fellow third year, Kagome stepped forward. "Kashima," she yelled, startling all those around her. The blue haired girl instantly brightened up at the arrival of the older girl. "Higurashi-hime. You're a lovely sight as always."

"Can it, Kashima," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, as she quickly took charge. Eyes narrowing, she ordered, "If you're not in the drama club and only here for, Kashima, get out now."

There were a few protests but none of the girls dared to oppose her. This wasn't the first time she had to kick them out after all. Her glare followed them as they marched out of the clubroom.

Hori clapped her on the back. "You're a live saver, Higurashi."

Kagome laughed as she turned to the three students who remained behind, a ginger haired girl who looked much tinier than she was compared to the giant standing next to her, and a boy with red hair. Smiling brightly, she greeted the other students.

They were all a little taken back by her sudden change of demeanor. But that didn't stop them from greeting their upperclassmen. Mikoshiba was the last to do so. He dramatically ran a hand through his red locks as he smirked flirtatiously and said, "When a girl smiles, she's as beautiful as a blooming flower."

He immediately turned as red as his hair, and he found himself in a fetal position.

Sakura held her breath, expecting the older girl to explode just as she did with Kashima.

Kagome only laughed though as she crouched down next to the deeply embarrassed boy. "Well aren't you sweet."

Sakura looked up to Nozaki to see if he had anything to say. She found him scribbling like a maniac in his notebook. It seemed like he found himself another muse. It made sense, Sakura guessed to herself. All of Noazaki's characters were based off people from the opposite sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trope #12: The Call Knows Where You Live**

**Crossover: Bleach x YuYu Hakusho (slight Power Rangers)**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stared incredulously at the toddler before her. She didn't even need to look besides her to see that the boys with her wore matching expressions.

"You're full of shit," Yusuke Urameshi suddenly growled out. Kagome elbowed him in the side for his language. Though she couldn't help but to agree with his sentiment.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure how they had even ended up on the creepy shrine with the crazy, talking toddler to begin with. She had never had detention before but so far, it was nothing like anything Kouga and InuYasha had complained about in the past.

The toddler (she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the face that a _toddler_ was talking to them) glared at Yusuke. "I don't know what she sees in you three, but you have been chosen. It's your destiny."

"Screw destiny," Ichigo Kurosaki scowled as he stomped away. Yusuke followed his example and left as well. Kagome smiled sheepishly at the toddler before she too hurried away.

Whoever he was looking for, it certainly wasn't them. They were just ordinary, high school students. Nothing special about them.

* * *

Kagome stared distractedly at the passing scenery as she rode the train home. She tried hard not to think about what just happened, but it was hard not to. Especially when she still had the freaky bracelet on her wrist.

She, Ichigo, and Yusuke had been given them when they had first entered the shrine. It was an unusual detention to start with so they didn't think much about putting them on either, or well at least she hadn't. Yusuke had made a big deal about it until the shrine's caretaker had smacked him on the back of his head.

They had mostly wandered around the courtyard, waiting for their supervising teacher to show up. She never did and that was when the weird toddler appeared.

And in her haste to get out of there she had left the thing on. She figured the other two had as well. It reminded her of one of the trinkets her grandfather sold at their shrine's gift shops. The main feature was a mini noh mask in the shape of a neko. But where the lines were normally red, it was outlined in blue.

"I wonder if they're worth anything," Yusuke suddenly asked, startling Kagome. She nearly fell out of her seat. She hadn't even realized they had gotten on the same train.

Looking over at him, she saw that he was staring at his own bracelet. Unlike hers, his was shaped more like the legendary, Suzaku bird with yellow markings.

"They look like the same cheap crap Urahara tries to sell," Ichigo answered with a snort as he took the other seat besides her.

She was seriously wondering how she had missed the two stepping on the train. Whether they liked it or not, both boys stuck out wherever they went. Not that she was one to talk. Trouble seemed to find the three of them like magnets.

Ichigo crossed his arms and Kagome could see that his bracelet's mask had the face of a komainu, outlined in red.

When her stopped rolled around, she pulled the two boys with her. "C'mon, gramps has a lot of chores today and you two will be a big help."

"And how is that our problem," Ichigo grumpily muttered as he and Yusuke freed themselves from her grip. Kagome smiled at them, and both boys felt a chill go down their spine. "Because, it's your fault I had detention today."

"Like hell it was," Yusuke yelled. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and the other boy gulped. She then accused, "You two are the ones who started that stupid fight in front of sensei."

"Not like you had to get involved," Ichigo replied. She quickly turned her glare on him and snapped, "I'm the head of the disciplinary committee, of course I had to get involved."

"No, you were just being nosey as usual," Yusuke shot back.

Kagome turned her back on the two boys and huffed. "Fine, go get into more trouble for all I care."

And with that she stalked off, away from the two troublemakers. She didn't even know why she still bothered. They had been friends growing up, but they had drifted during middle school when they had all gone to different schools. She had been surprised to see that they were all attending the same high school. But things just weren't the same.

She was muttering under her breath about dumb strawberries and punks when she was suddenly ambushed. She wasn't sure what those things were, but they were odd creatures with black bodies and white masks.

They immediately attacked. She managed to dodge their hits as she tried to get away. She wasn't much of a fighter. But they weren't about to let her go that easily.

Stuck fighting, she attempted to use a few of the moves she did know. Sango was always trying to turn her into her sparring partner but she wasn't necessarily known for gracefulness (quite the opposite actually). She was doing surprisingly well, but they had an advantage of numbers.

"Hey you assholes, twenty against one seems hardly fair," Ichigo suddenly yelled as he and Yusuke dove right into the fight. Kagome had never been happier to see the two. Together they drove off the weird monsters.

"What were those things," Yusuke panted after they had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kagome shook her head as she leaned on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. "No idea. Do you think they had anything to do with everything that happened earlier?"

Ichigo scowled as he grumpily folded his arms and said, "Don't know, don't care. We are not getting involved."

Kagome would have liked to believe his words. But she had a feeling whatever they had unwittingly gotten involved in was not about to let them go so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trope #66: Sympathy for the Devil**

**Crossover: Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Kagome! You should enter the pageant," Cana spoke, nudging the older girl in the side with her elbow, causing Kagome to spill her drink. The former miko laughed as she cleaned up the mess and said, "I don't know about that."

"Why not? You have a hot body and a killer smile," Cana unabashedly stated with a flirty wink. Mirajane grinned, helping Kagome with the mess and said, "It'll be so much fun. Plus the prize money is nothing to sneeze at."

"Whoever wins won't have to work for months," Cana added, taking a large gulp of her barrel of booze. Now that caught Kagome's interest. That would give her more time to test out a few of her latest theories.

From the look on her face, Mirjane knew she was in. "I'll let Master know."

"This whole thing was his idea, wasn't it," Kagome grumbled. Cana and Mirajane laughed, neither denying her claim. It was pretty obvious.

"Hey, I heard Laxus is back in town," Cana commented. Both her and Mirajane looked at the other girl expectantly. Kagome ignored them. She had felt Laxus' presence pop up randomly these last few days, and she could even feel him now not too far away.

She decided she needed to drop in on him. She had a few things to say to him after all, especially after everything that had happened with Phantom Lord. She plastered on a huge, fake smile and said, "Well, I'm gonna go prepare for the contest. I'll see you two later.

She found the blonde at a small park, along with Shadow Gear. The new guy was there as well, taking a heavy beating from the Lightning Mage. And when she saw him nearly hit Levy, she saw red.

"Laxus!" He turned to glare at her before huffing and turning his back to her and took off. Kagome wasn't through with him though. She easily followed his magic to the borders of Magnolia.

"What are you up to, Sparky," Kagome asked. She grinned despite her anger when she saw him tense up.

Growling, he whirled around and roared, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

It was nice to see that she could still fluster the other mage. He had been so angry and distant, and she was to blame for their friendship falling apart. She met his heated gaze head on. She needed to fix this. "Answer me."

"What do you care? This isn't your home, remember," he coldly shot back.

She physically flinched at his words, and let her gaze fall sadly to the ground. "I-I was wrong okay."

"Whatever," he replied, brushing past her.

* * *

"Relax Lucy, you'll be great," Kagome smiled, winking at the blond celestial wizard as she was called onto the stage. Unlike most of the others, she wouldn't be changing into a bikini. She decided to stick with a traditional yukata she had made herself.

"Next up is entry number seven. At one point or another we've all felt that famous magic tough of hers, Kagome Higurashi," Max introduced.

Kagome was met with a loud applause. Not as loud as Erza or Mirajane, but still a decent turn out, maybe she did stand a chance. Smiling brightly, she put on a little light show for the crowd and used her magic to spell out Fairy Tail.

Once she was done, she made her way backstage to see that the other contestants had been turned to stone. Narrowing her eyes she whirled around, ready to warn the others, only to find Evergreen. The other girl had snuck up behind her.

"What are you doing," she demanded. Evergreen only smirked and took off her glasses. Kagome met her gaze head on.

And nothing happened.

"What, but how," Evergreen cried as she glared at the former miko. Kagome smirked as she prepared to fight. "Cheap tricks don't work on me."

"Good to know," Bixlow cackled as he caught her off guard and knocked her out.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him," Kagome groaned as she slowly came around. Standing, she looked around to see that the guild was mostly abandoned. The others were still stone, and Natsu was yelling some gibberish about being over eighty.

"Master, what's going on," Kagome asked as she made her way across the guildhall. He and Natsu looked surprised to see her. They hadn't even noticed she hadn't been among the statues.

"Kagome, you weren't turned to stone," Makarov asked in surprise. She nodded her head but didn't bother to explain. "What's going on?"

"Laxus set up this tournament to determine the strongest members in Fairy Tail," he quickly explained. "He'll only turn the girls back if he is defeated."

"I'll deal with him, Master," Kagome declared.

Natsu pouted in the background. "No fair, I wanted a shot at him.

"Since Erza's a statue, you're the only one strong enough to deal with him," Makarov replied, ignoring the dragon slayer's outburst. "I know you don't like to fight…"

Kagome shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Master. I'll smack some sense into that thick skull of his."

He worried though. Kagome was an S Class Mage, but her magic was mostly defensive. Still, he hoped she could get through to his stubborn grandson, like when they were younger.

* * *

Picking out Laxus' aura had always been an easy task for her. Even in the crowded guildhall, she could pick up on his magic signature with her eyes closed. And it took her only a matter of seconds to determine where he was.

She set out in a run. Hopefully she could stop him before he did something he couldn't undo. She passed a few of her guild mates, passed out and obviously in pain. She wanted to stop and help, but pushed on. She would heal them once this was over.

Before she knew it, she walked right into the middle of a battle. She automatically recognized Laki and Mickey fighting a few others she couldn't recognize offhand. They quickly spotted her and tried to drag her into the fight.

She dodged their attacks and quickly ran past Freed's barrier. She had yet to encounter a barrier that could keep her out.

Out of all the places in Magnolia, he chose to hide out at the cathedral. And when she entered, he actually looked surprised to see her. But he hid it quickly enough. He smirked cockily as he stood from his sitting position. "I must say I'm surprised. Didn't think anyone would actually make it this far."

She rolled her eyes at his obnoxious behavior. She used to laugh at that cocky behavior, instead she confronted his behavior head on. "It's not too late, Laxus."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," he frustratingly replied. Lightning flashed dramatically around him.

She saw right through him. Bravely, she stepped closer to the temperamental wizard. "I know you think you've already come too far, but if you end things now the others will forgive you."

"What do I care what they think? It's their fault we've become a laughing stock."

"Laxus," Kagome reprimanded, glaring up at him. "That's not what Fairy Tail is about and you know it."

"Enlighten me then. You who is looking to leave the first chance she gets," he roared back, pointing an accusing finger at her. She wouldn't let him get to her this time.

She closed the distance between the two and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him closer to her. Looking him right in the eye, she answered, "Fairy Tail is about family. We were all lost on our own, but being together makes us stronger."

"Like anybody in this guild knows anything about strength," he replied, the lightning picked up again. He wrenched free from her grasp, violently pushing her away.

Kagome stumbled back and lost her footing. She ended up hitting her head against a nearby column. She blacked out and the next thing she knew, she saw Mysotgen and Laxus arguing.

Without looking at her Mystogen spoke, "Kagome, I will handle things from here. Go treat the others and figure out a way to stop Laxus' Thunder Palace."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the blonde in disbelief and murmured, "You didn't"

He steadily avoided looking in her direction. She raced out of the cathedral, with one last look back at Laxus.

* * *

Kagome was waiting for him just a small way down the alley. She watched on as tears fell down his face as Makarov and the rest of the guild told him goodbye. He nearly walked right past her.

"Shouldn't you be in the parade," he grunted as he continued to on.

Kagome rolled her eyes but chose to follow him. "I haven't done the parade in years, Sparky."

He paused once he heard the familiar nickname. He turned to look at her and said, "Why are you here?"

"I could heal you, but frankly you deserve those wounds," she bluntly replied, but that didn't stop her from leaning up and placing a hand on his forehead. A second later and Laxus was completely healed.

"You didn't have to do that," he muttered, looking away in embarrassment. Kagome smiled and replied, "I know, especially since you've been such a jerk."

He rolled his eyes at her response and continued walking. Kagome followed him and inquired, "Where will you go?"

"Don't know," he simply replied, and he really didn't know.

"Well I do. Master is sending me to scout out some dark guild. We can travel together for a while," she said, grabbing his arm.

"And why would I do that," he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the other girl.

"Because you like spending time with me," she replied. His reaction was immediate, eliciting a giggle from the former time traveler. Laxus' face turn a startling shade of red and he nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Don't say stuff like that," he yelled. Kagome stifled her giggles enough to say, "Why, I like spending time with you."


End file.
